<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Peace and Quiet; The Collection by riseuplogan (WonderAvian)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22986208">Peace and Quiet; The Collection</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderAvian/pseuds/riseuplogan'>riseuplogan (WonderAvian)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF, jacksepticeye - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:47:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,475</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22986208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderAvian/pseuds/riseuplogan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The place where I compile my shorter stories and headcanons from tumblr. Content warnings are in the notes at the start of each chapter.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Steps</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Logan likes origami.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>No content warning.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Logan likes origami. He appreciates the formulas that go into them, and how folding paper can create something so intricate and pretty.</p><p>Deceit appears in his room one night, looking for someone to bother. He is surprised when he finds Logic making paper cranes, and is even more so when Logic suggests Deceit join him.</p><p>So Deceit makes paper cranes with Logic. Logic smiles and commends Deceit’s work. It’s not perfect, not at all like Logic’s immaculate cranes, but the praise still makes Deceit duck his head, embarrassed. </p><p>It’s not an uncommon sight, now, to walk into Logan’s room to find Deceit working his way through an origami book, sitting cross legged on the bed with decorative paper in his hands as Logan works away at something of Thomas’ at his desk.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Void</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Logan is always tired.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Content warning for psychological horror and angst.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Logan is always tired. Always.</p><p>He’s well aware that his lack of sleep is hypocritical of him. He’s the one constantly pushing a healthy sleep cycle on the host and the other sides, after all. Routine is good in theory, but only ever effective in practice.</p><p>Logic knows he should put down his phone, his book, his computer. Quieten his ever buzzing mind and close his eyes. It would be for the best, really. No doubt in that.</p><p>But he can’t seem to be able to stop. Rest always manages to elude him.</p><p>The hollows beneath his eyes deepen ever further. Days crawl longer, shadows lengthen, wax and wane.</p><p>Something needs to change.</p><p>It never does.</p><p>Logan never falls asleep.</p><p>But he keeps waking up.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Mutual Understanding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Logan's family loves him.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>No content warning.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Logan has boundaries. The others respect them.</p><p>Some days he needs to be hugged. Others, a simple brush on the shoulder. Sometimes, nothing at all.</p><p>The others know this. They always know what he needs.</p><p>They always give him unconditional love and support. No questions are asked and no answers are needed.</p><p>They know. They know, and they care.</p><p>That’s more than enough.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Gratitude</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Logan doesn't take everything for granted.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>No content warning.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thomas cares. He cares about all of us.</p><p><strike>Funny</strike> fascinating, really. We’re the ones meant to take care of him.</p><p>Equal exchange, I suppose.</p><p>Thomas has a way with words that even I could never hope to achieve. His embraces are soft, warm. His eyes are alight everytime he thinks of something new, something creative. His instincts are to be trusted more often than not.</p><p>He is the whole that we make up. He is the sum of our being. He is everything that we are proud of and more.</p><p>I’m glad to see him happy. I’m ecstatic to see him learn. I’m humbled to see him grow.</p><p>We are all grateful for him.</p><p>I hope he knows.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Self</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Logan grows.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>No content warning.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I told Thomas, once, that I was more than Logic. I was also Logan.</p><p>I’m glad that I can actually believe that, now. I may not be my own person, but I have become so much more than what I originally was.</p><p>Patton says it is personal growth on my part.</p><p>I am inclined to believe him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Confusion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Logan doesn't understand.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Content warning for touch starvation and denial. (I meant to post this one before Mutual Understanding... whoops)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I’m Logic, aren’t I? Logan ‘Logic’ Sanders. Nothing but a mere metaphysical representation of an innate function. Not entirely real. I shouldn’t need to be touched. I shouldn’t need it. I don’t.</p><p>So why, then, am I hugging myself?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Mind Like A Sieve</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Logan doesn't like idioms much.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Content warning for paper cuts, body horror, and trypophobia.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Logan glares at his ceiling. Thoughts are falling too fast for him to catch, and falling through the holes in his floor too quickly for him to snatch. The frustration is starting to make his head hurt, and he shakes it angrily, hoping to clear both his and Thomas' mind, but it only serves to make the pain worse.</p><p>He stiffens when he realises the pain is spreading to the rest of his body, and he lets out a panicked gasp as he collapses to the floor, palms catching on the edges of some of the holes.</p><p>Thoughts pour down around him, giving him several small stinging paper cuts where they make contact with his skin. Logan hisses and draws his arms and legs in towards his torso, assuming a fetal position.</p><p>That's when holes start to open up in his body, and thoughts begin to tumble out of him.</p><p>Logan holds his hands up in front of his face. He can see through them.</p><p>Logan screams.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 'Robot'</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Logan plays a joke.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>No content warning.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Aw, come on, Logan! Don't be such a bother-bot!"</p><p>"Yeah, Iron Nerd, this isn't science class! There's no need to lecture us!"</p><p>"...sorry, L, but they have a point. You don't have to turn into Data every time we try something new."</p><p>"..."</p><p>"Logan? You okay, buddy?"</p><p>"..."</p><p>"Hey, teach? Are you home?"</p><p>"..."</p><p>"...Logan?"</p><p>"...this unit is experiencing environmental stress beyond capacity. Self-destruct initiated. Please stand back."</p><p>"WHAT?!"</p><p>"Joking, everyone, just joking. I'm only joking."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The Everyday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Logan watches over his friends.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>No content warning.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Virgil is sulking in the corner again. When Logan asks why, he says it's for the aesthetic.</p><p>"I've got a reputation to uphold, after all," Virgil smirks, not unkindly. "They don't call me the family emo for nothing. It's okay, L, you don't have to understand."</p><p>Logan nods, returning to his book. Virgil's business is his own, even if it puzzles him with its blatant absurdity.</p><p>There's a whoosh of air, followed by the sound of Virgil hissing violently. Logan looks up to see Remus and Deceit t-posing around Virgil, the anxious side hunching his shoulders and bearing his teeth.</p><p>Remus and Deceit are of course unmoved, and Virgil doesn't seem like he's actually going to attack the other two anytime soon, so there's nothing to actually worry about. It's not as if they don't already do this on a daily basis.</p><p>Logan supervises from the couch, calmly sipping from his cup of tea every so often, regularly glancing up from his book to make sure the dark trio don’t escalate their confrontation any further than the usual silly, halfway-amusing theatrics.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Light</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Logan admires the beauty of the universe. Sometimes that means taking the time to slow down and enjoy the simpler things, too.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>No content warning.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Logan lights the sparkler and waves it in front of his face. He laughs softly as it flames up and fizzles out. He admires the sparklers not only for their fascinating chemistry but also their innocent visual simplicity and pleasing aesthetic. They are particularly vibrant against the cloudless night sky.</p><p>Roman, standing a little off to the side, watches him fondly. Next to him, Virgil is sitting cross-legged, hands in his pockets, smiling bemusedly as Patton pouts slightly, jealous of the logical side's pile of sparklers, much larger than his own.</p><p>But, when Logan ignites another sparkler and his eyes light up with the wonder and joy at the dark blue sparks emitted due from the sparkler to Roman's creative power, Patton has to admit it is only fair to simply sit back and watch this time around.</p><p>Logan hasn't looked this happy in years.</p><p>If he exhausts their entire supply, so be it.</p><p>Logan is having fun, and they shouldn’t let the opportunity go to waste.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Sleep</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Remy takes his job very seriously.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>No content warning, though Logan does get shot with a sleep-inducing but otherwise harmless arrow.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I'm fine," Logan says, continuing to protest even as the words on the desk in front of him seem to blur together. He fixes the intruder with an irritated glare. "I can keep working."</p><p>Remy sighs, kneading his forehead.</p><p>"I've just about had enough of this. No ma'am, you are sleeping tonight whether you like it or not."</p><p>He takes one last sip of his imaginary Starbucks before making it disappear with a snap of his fingers. </p><p>Logan watches him warily.</p><p>Remy reaches behind himself and pulls a bow out of mid-air. He knocks an arrow and takes aim.</p><p>Logan's eyes widen comically and he spins in his chair, rising to his feet only to collapse to the floor as the arrow lands harmlessly at the base of his neck.</p><p>Remy puts the bow away, smirking faintly. He walks calmly over to the fallen side and easily scoops the giant up in his arms. He proceeds to gently tuck Logan into bed.</p><p>"Sweet dreams, bitch," Remy says fondly as he closes the door behind him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Comfort</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Logan's family is there for him when he hurts.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Content warning for Logan getting a migraine.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Logan is all too often struck down by migraines so debilitating he can do little more than lie on his side and breathe. Someone always finds him. Virgil will sit silently, offering a calming, sympathetic presence. Patton will hum softly. Roman will murmur gentle stories. Deceit will recite philosophy, and Remus, poetry. Whoever it may be, they card their fingers through his hair until he falls asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Oof</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Remus is a rather spontaneous individual.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Content warning for Remus eating something that shouldn't really be eaten.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Patton jokingly suggests Remus wash his potty mouth out with soap. Remus almost squeals in glee because he has been waiting for this moment for a while now. He pulls a bar of soap from out of nowhere and just about swallows the thing whole. Patton is horrified.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Kernel Panic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Logan is malfunctioning, and it terrifies him.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Content warning for a panic attack and crying.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Logan is forced to his hands and knees by a sudden onslaught of emotions, one hand moving up to cover his mouth in a desperate attempt to muffle his sobs, the other wrapping around his chest as it aches with each heaving breath.</p><p>He doesn’t understand what is happening. This shouldn’t be happening. Not to him.</p><p>Tears squeeze out of the corners of his eyes, no matter how hard he tries to hold them back, no matter how hard he squeezes his eyes shut.</p><p>Dimly, he surmises that this is laughably similar to how most of the interactions he has with the others go, only this time he’s choking on his own breath instead of repressed rage and frustration.</p><p>What he would give to be around his fellow sides now.</p><p>“Help me,” he chokes, “Someone help me, please!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Star Gazer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Logan is more connected with nature than others tend to think he is.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>No content warning.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Logan’s room has no discernible ceiling.</p><p>Instead it simply reflects the sky above Thomas’s house. Night time is best because Logan’s sky has no light pollution, so the stars are always visible. The more content Logan is, the more nature starts to seep into the room, grass growing near the edges and moss travelling up the walls, until the walls aren’t even there any more. Only a vast, endless meadow and a cool, tranquil breeze.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Caffeinated Tricks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Remy may work unconventionally, but the fact is that it works.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>No content warning.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Remy leant over Thomas's shoulder, frowning as his host continued to slave away at the computer. With a melodramatic sigh, Remy placed a plastic cup down to the left of the keyboard.</p><p>"Hello, dearest Thomas. I have a new, special concoction for you. I do hope you like it."</p><p>Thomas squinted at the cup. It was, of course, from Starbucks.</p><p>"Coffee? How is that supposed to help me sleep?</p><p>Remy gasped, deeply offended.</p><p>"Like this, bitch!"</p><p>He snatched the cup back up and poured the pumpkin spice latte directly over Thomas’s head, knocking Thomas out instantly like he had just been hit with a face full of the Sandman's dream sand.</p><p>Remy dusted off his hands with a smile.</p><p>Another successful night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. It Follows</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Horror movies aren't all that bad, really.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>No content warning.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Virgil watched the tall man walk down the hallway with relatively bored eyes.</p><p>"Me leaving my room when Patton says dinner is ready."</p><p>Patton gasped.</p><p>"Oh my gosh, noooooo!"</p><p>Logan actually snorted with laughter.</p><p>Roman wheezed.</p><p>Thomas sighed.</p><p>"Virgil, why?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Do Not Disturb</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dark has a lot on his plate. He doesn't need to deal with... this.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>No content warning.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dark walks into the kitchen, the goal of obtaining a calming cup of steaming hot coffee in mind.</p><p>He pauses when he registers the noise.</p><p>The Host and Google are fighting in the kitchen with a bat and a hammer respectively.</p><p>Kots is sitting on top of the fridge, nervously biting his nails, unsure of who to cheer for or if he should risk putting a stop to the fight.</p><p>Dark stares at them silently for a solid minute before turning around and walking right back out again. He can go a day without coffee.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Board Games</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Robbie and Jameson are unexpectedly good friends.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>No content warning.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jameson and Robbie play board games together in their free time. Sometimes, they’ll play jenga instead, to help improve Robbie’s coordination. It’s one of Robbie’s favourites.</p><p>Today is a day for the later, and despite meaning it's more likely that he'll lose, JJ can't help but clap joyously when Robbie manages to pull out and place a block higher than he has ever done before.</p><p>Robbie beams at the silent praise, flapping his hands and burying his face in his sweater paws.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Just a Prank, Bro.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>JJ still has some things to learn. Anti is more than happy to help.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>No content warning.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anti waited until Jameson was with one of the others before striking. He moved forward quickly and pretended to stab Chase in the stomach with the fake knife.</p><p>Chase doubled over in surprise, not pain, but it was enough to freak out the youngest Septic.</p><p>"Why would you do that?! WHY WOULD YOU KILL HIM?!" JJ signed furiously, his speech slides flickering with panic above his head.</p><p>Anti laughed, turning to stalk towards JJ.</p><p>"You're next."</p><p>JJ shrieked.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yes, this is a vine reference. Whoop whoop!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Sound</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Host stands out from other patients.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>No content warning.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Host, Dr Iplier finds, is a most surprising individual.</p><p>Dr Iplier tells an immature joke, or makes a sarcastic remark about one of his other patients.</p><p>The Host’s laughter sounds like the toiling of bronze bells.</p><p>Dr Iplier uses his stethoscope as part of the regular checkup.</p><p>The Host's heartbeat mimics the steady pattern of a grandfather clock.</p><p>Dr Iplier has to deliver the bad news with a straight face and unwavering voice, no matter how much it hurts.</p><p>When the Host cries, his screams could wake the dead.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Bare Feet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jameson doesn't wear shoes.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>No content warning.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jameson doesn't wear shoes. No-one knows why.</p><p>Anti takes more care with his knives with JJ around. The others are glad for it, and Anti never fails to glare at them before diligently packing his knives away from where JJ might accidentally step on them.</p><p>Jackieboy is always on the lookout. Whenever he and JJ are out together, Jackie is always more than ready to snatch up his baby brother in his arms and fly him away, hanging low to the ground as JJ squawks indignantly.</p><p>Marvin automatically clears the floor of any potential hazards with a single spell whenever JJ is present. He ruffles JJ's hair, gives a gentle scolding, and then goes back to whatever he's practicing, and more often than not, JJ will sit down to watch, fixing his hair as he does so.</p><p>Schneep worries constantly, bless his poor anxious heart. “Do be careful Jamie, you are going to hurt your little feet!” He says as JJ races by, the gentleman unbothered by the possibility he might injure himself. The good doctor keeps a packet of bandaids on himself at all times, though he's never had to use them.</p><p>Chase, though paternal by nature, isn't as strict as the older Septics, though he keeps an eye on the younger just in case. When JJ eventually gets used to the informality of the Septic household, he exchanges sitting upright in an armchair for relaxing with his feet in Chase’s lap until the other starts tickling him and JJ shrieks with startled laughter.</p><p>JJ and Robbie like to go on walks together, feeling the grass beneath their feet and the dirt between their toes. JJ’s soles have hardened enough over time to be able to walk almost anywhere on anything without harm, and since Robbie can’t feel pain, they get up to all sorts of shenanigans together. Robbie seems to be the only one that is completely unbothered by JJ's habit of going barefoot, and doesn't smother the baby of the family in any way, which JJ is immensely grateful for.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>